The Forgotten Prince
by Miki-nee
Summary: Echizen Ryo a pop star with a past no one knows until now. The Seigaku tennis team falls apart when they discover thier little kohai is missing and a pop star apperers months after is there a conection between these two read and find out.
1. what has past

**The Forgotten Prince **

**Co-written by: Wasabi-Sushi **

**we do not own prince of tennis!!!**

Loud cheering was heard as an emerald-green haired boy appeared on stage, the music started and the crowd cheered wildly. The boy's true identity was not known in the world of show business but you can only keep a secret for so long. Echizen Ryoma, he used to be top of the tennis world but now he's top of show business. His father couldn't care less what his son did, but his friends on the other hand have never stopped wondering where their little prince has gone.

-1 year ago-

"Game to Seigaku Echizen!" the referee announced Seigaku had won!! Ryoma and his opponent, Yukimura Seiichi shook hands and that was the end of it. After the Nationals Ryoma suddenly vanished, never leaving a word about it. Now he shows up here in a concert, what has happened to our prince?

-1 year later-

"Thank you!! Good night everyone," the prince exclaimed in his microphone, making the crowd cheer once again, this time even louder than usual. The lights blackened and curtains went down, it became quiet as the audience left the stadium and Ryoma sat in his dressing room, thinking about what his friends were doing right now. True, he quit tennis but that doesn't mean he didn't think about it. _Tennis is fun, eh? _He still remembered those last words, and how true they were_**.** Fuji-senpai's probably picking on some poor freshmen, Kaido-senpai would be assigning laps. Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai would be practicing and Tezuka-buchou would be saying something like Yudon sezu ni ikou, and Inui would be making his famous Inui juice. _

Seigaku

Everyone was practicing it was silent filled with panting and huffing until Kaidoh sneezed, Momo looked at him with a weary eye  
"Oi, don't get me sick exams are coming up and I do not want to take a retake exam,"  
"Don't worry, you'll have to retake it without my help anyway," Kaidoh smirked.

Huh!? Nani mamushi?! I dare you to say it again. Momo replied looking mad. At this point all the tennis players back away looking scared knowing there senpais where going to have a fight.

In the high school district Tezuka, a regular on the tennis team sneezed along with Oishi Eiji. Fuji was immune to the sneeze.

"Minna don't let you-achoooo." Tezuka sneezed.

"Tezuka have you caugh-achoo." Oishi asked before he sneezed.

"Unya Oishi are you ok-achoooo." Eiji replied and sneezed like the others

"Saa maybe someone is talking about us." Fuji said as he opened his eyes making some of the people in the halls to shudder.

"But Fujiko you didn't sneeze at all nya." Eiji said as he hugged Oishi's arm.

Somewhere far away Inui was collecting data. He sneezed halfway between his quote II da-achoo!

_

Ha sorry if it is to short and remember peps it was co-written with Wasabi-sushi.


	2. What happens now

The Forgotten Prince  
Chapter 2  
Co-written with: Wasabi-Sushi  
Disclaimer: we do not own the Prince of Tennis

sorry it took so long to update here's the second chapter!! Please read and review, if you have ideas please tells us. PM me (Wasabi-Sushi) or HikaruKyoto. Sankyuu

Ryoma boarded the plane that was heading to Japan and sat in his seat next to the window with his bags in the seat beside him. Rinko had complained about being too far away from home for too long and so they were going to take a little vacation as she called it. Ryoma didn't really care if he went back or not, but that wasn't what he was worried about, the thing he was worried about was that he would have to see his friends again. What would they think of him and his career as an idol? His eyelids fell heavy and he found himself falling asleep, this is going to be a long flight.

----Seigaku-----

All of the schools had gathered at the street tennis courts, they had all received an email from Inui telling them to meet here. Apparently he had obtained some news about Echizen. When Inui arrived everyone turned and faced him, he was holding a newspaper article in his right hand and his notebook in his left. Everyone made a small circle around him and waited for him to explain.  
"Echizen Ryoma, he disappeared one year ago after we won the Nationals," Inui read out of his notebook. "We don't know where he went…until now." He held up the newspaper article and turned to an article about a rising pop star in America.  
"What's this got to do with Echizen?" Momo asked, not seeing the point of the article.  
"This," Inui pointed to a picture on the article, a picture that showed our tennis prince on stage. Everyone stared at the picture for awhile, some murmured 'no way' it was pretty much silent after that.  
Inui broke the silence by saying, "he's coming home today, from L.A." the members of Seigaku exchanged glances, not knowing what to say or what to do. To leave suddenly and then come back home?

]Airport[

Ryoma walked through the crowd waving his hat near his head, "atsui," he muttered under his breath. He didn't need a disguise since he wasn't as well-known in Japan. His brother walked up to him and ruffled his hair.  
"Oi, chibisuke, sure you don't want to leave that cap on?"  
"Why would I need to?"  
"Cuz of them," Ryoga pointed to the fan-girls running through the airport and they...were heading…right towards him!! His brother grabbed his arm and headed for the exit where their parents were waiting in a cab, Ryoga thrust his brother in the back seat with his mother and sat down also and slammed the door shut. The cab drove off leaving the girls on the curb crying. When they got home Ryoma went up to his room and lay down on his bed, Karupin jumped onto his stomach. Rinko had told him to go see his friends tomorrow, what was he going to do?? He fell asleep for about an hour until Ryoga woke him up for dinner. Ryoma finished his meal rather quickly and was putting his dishes in the sink when the doorbell rang. Upon opening the door he found Momo standing there with his bike, a sad look on his face. They stood there staring at each other for a while and then Momo rode away on his bike.  
"Gomen, Momo-senpai," Ryoma whispered once Momo had left, seeing that pained expression made him feel ashamed.

- We both ran out of ideas so please help us oh yeah and a message to all of u who read my Almia hero story I will not be continuing it so if u want to take over it or improve it please pm me.


	3. REVISED NOTE POLL OVER

Hey u if u want me to continue this story vote on my profile NOW (Or u will see me delete this story SO please vote I am begging. I only have one vote not enough. OMG U PEOPLE NEED TO HELP ME I HAVE GONE INSANE TEZURYO AND FUJIRYO ARE TIED I JUST NEED ONE MORE VOTE ON WITHER

What's funny is only one person voted Sanaryo hahahahahahaha omg i am dying from anxiatie. NVR MIND PEPS WASABI-SUSHI AND I HAVE CHOSSEN...............................................................................T..............................................................................................................................

TEZURYO. YES WASABI SUSHI WAS THE LASTE VOTER PEPS NOW I HAVE DELETED MY POLL I WILL HOPE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOMEWHERE BETWEEN A MONTH FROM NOW BECAUSE OF SCHOOL I HATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE

We have decided to continuie the story but it will take some time to think of ideas considering we have had writers block for a year you may share any idea you want to give to the story and PM me thank you- Kirbykyoto or kk and NiouAdicct

P.S send the PM's to Kirbykyoto or kk

3/11

Hey guys~ sorry but i think we might have to abandon the ship if someone wants to take over because we can simply not put our right minds into place you can do whatever you want so yeah~ please PM me if you want to take over the story the first person to do so will get the story THXS


End file.
